justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Follow the Leader
'"Follow The Leader"' by ''Wisin & Yandel ft. Jennifer Lopez is featured on Just Dance 2014. Appearance of the Dancers Classic *The dancer has the same outfit in two different colors *A red/golden yellow cropped tank-top *Black/Orange denim shorts *A brown hat that closely resembles a beret *Black/brown heeled boots. *Tangerine outline Sweat *Beard *Red exercise jacket with colored patches *Some accessories on left hand *Dark blue jeans *Tangerine outline Background Classic The background looks like a workshop. It's red and blue while the dancer's outfit is orange and it's orange while the dancer's outfit is red and blue. Silhouettes of other dancers also appear in the background. Sweat The lines on the sweat background are yellow. The spaces between them flash dark blue and turquoise. Pink also rushes through the dark blue and turquoise. The space surrounding the background also lights up as a fiery red at some parts of the routine. Gold Moves 'Classic' There are 2 Gold Moves in the classic routine, both of which are the same: Both: Hit the air with your hand 4 times when the lyrics "Hot, hot, hot" ''is sung. ftlgm1.PNG|Both Gold Moves 'Sweat' There are 3 '''Gold Moves' in the Sweat routine, all of which are the same: All: Lower both of your arms. followtheleaderswt_goldmove123.png|All Gold Moves Mashup Follow The Leader has a Mashup that can only be unlocked in September. Dancers (No repeats) *'Follow The Leader' (JD2014) *On The Floor (JD4) *Ghostbusters (Sweat) (JD2014) *Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny) (JD2) *Funhouse (JD4) *Love Boat (JD2014) *She's Got Me Dancing (JD3) *Moves Like Jagger (JD4) *I Will Survive (JD2014) *Apache (Jump On It) (JD3) *Limbo (Sweat) (JD2014) *I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) (JD3) *I Kissed a Girl (JD2014) *It's You (Sweat) (JD2014) *Gentleman (Sweat) (JD2014) *Barbra Streisand (JD3) *Idealistic (JD2) *Party Rock Anthem (JD3) *Rich Girl (JD2014) *She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) (JD2014) Party Master Mode Follow The Leader ''has a Party Master Mode. Here are the captions in order of appearance: ''(Captions in '''bold '''indicate a Song Switch) *'Follow The Leader' *Disco Thrust/Limb By Limb/Going Slow/Slid Pointing *70's/Punching High/Me Me Me/Urban Waves *Side Stepping/Denim Violin/Elbow Stomp/Gracious Strike *Let's Sprint/Party Climax/Charleston/Russian Rumble *Fitness Punch/Bollywood/Party Lights/Monkey Buns *Energetic Rising/Kitty Claws/[[Where Have You Been|'Where Have You Been']]/[[She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)|'She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)']] *Treadmill/Elbow Twist/Calling The Flames/Circus Headbang *Peace And Love/Crescent Moon/Side Slice/Frozen Walk *Super Whip/Great Goodbye/Russian Bounce/Hippie Twist *'Follow The Leader' *Come On/Hot Boy/Monster Claw/Move Like A Star *Funky Walk/Russian Violin/Crooked Slide/Cyborg Balance (There is a Gold Move glitch and you don't get a "YEAH!" or an "X") *Fitness Punch/Party Lights/[[Love Boat|'Love Boat']]/[[I Will Survive|'I Will Survive']] *Pom Pom Swing/Kitty Claws/Rainbow/Wind Up Pony *Treadmill/Elbow Twist/Calling The Flames/Circus Headbang *Peace And Love/Crescent Moon/Side Slice/Frozen Walk *Super Whip/Great Goodbye/Russian Bounce/Hippie Twist *'Follow The Leader' *Burning Punches/Funky Frog/Wide Lunges/Classy Snaps *Clap That Hand/Neon Mime/[[Flashdance ... What a Feeling|'Flashdance ... What a Feeling']]/[[Starships|'Starships']] *Trendy Slide/Crooner/Where Am I/Dude Dance *No Way/Circle The Stars/Rising Hand/Happy Dance *Dude Style/Party Lights/Crooner/Street Charm *Point Finger/What's Wrong?/Icy Shards/Pray For Parvati *Teenage Hops/Pom Pom Swing/[[Troublemaker|'Troublemaker']]/[[Gentleman|'Gentleman']] *Treadmill/Elbow Twist/Calling The Flames/Circus Headbang *Peace And Love/Crescent Moon/Side Slice/Frozen Walk * Follow The Leader Appearances in Mashups Follow The Leader ''appears in the following Mashups: '''Classic' * Follow The Leader * ''Just Dance'' * ''Turn Up The Love'' * ''I Love It'' (Best of JD2014) * ''Love Me Again'' (Ex-Girlfriends) Sweat * ''Miss Understood'' * ''Turn Up The Love'' * ''YMCA'' * ''Starships'' * ''Candy'' * ''It's You'' * [[Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)|''Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)]] * [[C'mon|''C'mon]] * ''Best Song Ever'' (Fitness) Captions Both versions of Follow The Leader ''appear in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to their dance moves: Classic * Come Here * Come With Me * Fire Strength * Follow Me * Follow My Rhythm * Sexy Pumps * Sexy Tiptoe * Sexy Wipe * Up and Down Sweat * Cardio Lunge * Fitness Punch * Intense Jumps * Serious Fitness Trivia *The Classic routine's background dancers don't match very well with the beat of the song. *This is the second song by Jennifer Lopez in the series, after ''On the Floor. It is followed by I Luh Ya Papi. * In the part from 1:54 to 2:02 in the video below, the pictograms are reversed. * The song was leaked on August 17, 2013.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ncCR8-pnDUY * In the Party Master Mode, the'' #thatPOWER'' Extreme has a Gold Move glitch and it is impossible to get a "YEAH!". * This is the eight spanish song in the series, the other songs are Boom, Mamasita, Jambo Mambo, Aserejé (The Ketchup Song), I Like It, María, Macarena, Bailando, Limbo and Rabiosa. * In the Mashup, the Limbo Sweat dancer is "frozen" for a period of time. **This was maybe done in purpose to waste a bit of time while being "frozen". * The avatar's beret is red, although in-game, the coach's beret is dark brown. **This is maybe because of the background affecting the hat's color. Gallery followtheleader2014.jpg followtheleaderjd.jpg SWEAT_-_Follow_The_Leader.jpg|Sweat Followtheleaderavatar.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 104.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar followtheleader.jpg|Follow The Leader SJOP41 3de3b741 14.png|Mashup followtheleaderswt_cover.png|Sweat ftl.png|The Pictograms followthecoach1.PNG|Coach FTLopener.png FTLmenu.png follow the leader beta picto 1!.png|Beta Pictogram 1 follow the leader beta picto 2.png|Beta Pictogram 2 follow the leader beta picto 3.png|Beta Pictogram 3 follow the leader beta pictos 4 5 6.png|Beta Pictograms 4, 5 & 6 follow the leader beta picto 7.png|Beta Pictogram 7 (Different Colour) follow the leader beta picto 8.png|Beta Pictogram 8 Videos Wisin & Yandel - Follow The Leader ft. Jennifer Lopez Just Dance 2014 - Follow The Leader - 5* Stars Choreography - 5* Stars-1412511506 Choreography - 5* Stars-1412511491 Just Dance 2014 - Follow The Leader (Party Master Mode) - 5* Stars -XBOX ONE- References Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs with Sweat Routines Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with Party master modes Category:Solo Females Category:2010's Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with Monthly Mashups Category:Sweat Routine Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with glitches Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Male Dancers in Female Songs Category:Leaked Songs Category:Spanish Songs Category:Female Dancers in Male Songs